First consider the expression for: Take the product of $4$ and $x$ and add $-7$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $7$ and the product of $6$ and that expression.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $4$ and $x$ $4 \times x = \color{orange}{4x}$ What does adding $-7$ to $4x$ do? $4x$ $ - 7$ What is the quantity of $6$ times that expression $6 \times (4x - 7) = \color{orange}{6(4x-7)}$ What is the sum of $7$ and $\color{orange}{6(4x-7)}$ $6(4x-7)$ $ + 7$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $6(4x-7)+7$.